The Doctor
"Looks like Diphtheria. She's the eighteenth case this week... And I'm out of antitoxin." — The Doctor to Rosy's father in "Balto" The Doctor is a minor character in the original movie. He is the doctor at the Nome hospital trying to help the children sick with diphtheria. Appearance and Palette An older man with a bald head and white hair. He wears glasses and a doctor's coat. Character Summary The Doctor is the doctor at Nome's hospital during the time the children get sick with diphtheria. He runs out of antitoxin and anxiously awaits the arrival of the sled team carrying the medicine. Movie Appearances and Storyline When Jenna first looks into the hospital for Rosy, the Doctor is leaned over a desk, writing things in ink as a nurse brings a sick boy over to him. After Rosy runs outside to see Jenna, her father urges her back inside, telling her that the Doctor is waiting. Moments later, Jenna looks through another window and sees the Doctor with Rosy, listening to her heartbeat with a stethoscope and feeling her throat. He looks thoughtful, while Rosy uneasy. Balto joins Jenna, and they see the Doctor taking Rosy's temperature. Balto and Jenna sneak into the boiler room and go under the hospital to find out what's wrong. Balto puts on a northern lights display, and he and Jenna are about to touch noses when they hear the Doctor's footsteps overhead. Rosy complains that she's cold, and the Doctor tells her that he has another blanket for her and tells her to stay warm and get some rest. The Doctor takes off his glasses as he walks into his office, and Rosy's father follows, asking how she is. The Doctor tells him that she's exhausted from coughing and her fever is getting worse. He says it looks like diphtheria and goes to the medicine cabinet, reaching at an empty shelf where the medicine would have been. Balto and Jenna listen anxiously below. The Doctor says it's the eighteenth case this week and picks up a bottle of Aspirin. He slumps into his chair and puts a hand on his head as he quietly adds that he's out of antitoxin. Jenna leaves in despair, and Balto quickly follows. The Doctor is next seen in the telegraph office with The Telegrapher, reading out a message for him to send to Anchorage asking for more antitoxin, as Nome as in grave danger, and begs for help. Morse listens to this message worriedly. After the sled team carrying the medicine gets lost, The Doctor is seen in the hospital with Rosy. Her father begs him to let Jenna see her, as it's the best medicine they've got. The Doctor hesitates briefly, then allows it. After the Telegrapher turns off the light symbolizing hope for the children, Rosy's parents hold each other and turn away from the window. The Doctor looks at them sadly as he feels Rosy's forehead, then looks back down at her before turning away. When Balto returns with the medicine, The Doctor runs out of the hospital, overjoyed, and a few men help him open up the crate of medicine. Balto watches happily. Not long after, he and the nurses are seen in the hospital administering the medicine to the children. Gallery *NOTE - These are a select few images. More images can be found in Balto Screenshots, as well as the movie and reference art pages. Screenshots Balto doc1.png doc2.png doc3.png doc4.png doc5.png doc6.png doc7.png doc88.png doc9g.png doc10y.png doc11y.png doc12y.png doc13y.png doc14y.png doc15y.png doc16y.png doc17y.png doc18y.png Trivia Category:Characters Category:Balto Characters Category:Humans